


Under the Bed

by hawkingbishop



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkingbishop/pseuds/hawkingbishop
Summary: This is a Danny/Mindy fic I wrote for Emily (mulaneysbutt on tumblr).





	Under the Bed

Danny throws a party at his place.

In the middle, he goes into his room to hide from everyone and searches under his bed for his favorite newspaper clippings of obituaries.

While he’s reaching under the bed, he grabs onto something soft and warm.

“Ah!! No!” Mindy screams from underneath the bed.

Danny jumps up and growls, “Jesus Christ.”

He then kneels down and peers under the bed to see Mindy trying to get herself free.

“What the hell are you doing under there?” He asks with a bemused look on his face.

“Goddamnit,” Mindy hisses as she tries to squirm out. “I’m stuck, Danny. Why does your stupid bed have to be so low to the floor?”

“Because that’s how beds are made. Now the more important question, why are you stuck under my bed?” He asks as he now lies down on the floor and smirks at Mindy.

Mindy crooks her neck backward so she can see Danny. “Damnit, Danny.” She says as she pushes one of her hands out to him. “Can you stop smiling like a jackass and help me out.”

Danny begins to reach for her hand, but then places it under his chin instead. “Nah. This is fun.” Then he produces a giant smile that looks out of place on him.

Mindy grunts as she tries pushing the bed up to no avail. She sighs and lets her arms fall back to the floor.

“Okay. If I tell you, will you help me out and NOT LAUGH?” She asks while trying to look serious, smooshed under the bed.

“Well, I don’t know. I’ll probably laugh. I mean, it’s funny now, but knowing why you’re like that will probably be funnier,” Danny mused as he inched his body under the bed with ease.

“Wait, what are you doing? Why are you coming under with me? We’ll both be stuck!” Mindy panics and tries to push the bed up again. Still with no result.

“Nah. I’m good, see,” Danny states as he sucks in his stomach. “No problemo.”

Now his face is opposite hers, upside down with their eyes level.

“Danny…!” Mindy whines.

“So, how’d you get stuck?” He asks while attempting to fold his arms over his chest, but failing awkwardly.

“No. I’ll just stay like this forever. Go back to your party. I’ll be fine.” She says as she turns her face away from his, also attempting (and failing) to cross her arms.

He moves closer to her and says “oh, come on. It can’t be that bad. Just tell me and I’ll help you out.”

She faces the underside of the bed, not turning all the way toward him, and says “nope. Nuh uh.”

“But, Morgan brought his karaoke machine and the puppy. Come on, let’s go sing a duet. Do you know how to say “who let the dogs out” in Spanish?” Danny says and then chuckles.

Mindy giggles and turns her face back to his. “Quien something something perros afuera?”

Danny smiles and says “close enough. Now, spill.”

Mindy sighs and looks away from him as she explains, “well… I came in here to get something out of my purse and I ended up dropping it under the bed.”

“Wait, that’s it? That’s the embarrassing story?” Danny asked as he inched a little closer to Mindy, and then said “oooohhh. It was food, wasn’t it?”

Mindy whipped her head back to Danny to deny it, but was met with a chocolate bar instead of Danny’s face.

“Oh, you found it!” She exclaimed and then tried to take it from him.

He yanked it back as she tried to bite it, and she ended up catching his lip instead.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t…” She began as she started to turn away.

Danny looked at her with his mouth open and then moved it to her and began kissing her.

He grabbed her hair, accidentally putting the chocolate bar in it, and pulled her closer.

Mindy felt the melting chocolate on her head and yelped as she tried to sit up, hitting her head on the bottom of the bed.

“Ooohhhh.” Danny laughed as he removed the chocolate from her head with one hand and rubbed the newly forming bump with the other.

Then he leaned in to kiss her some more.


End file.
